Love Isn't Always Fair
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: What happens when Kendall's parents find out about his relationship with Logan? Rated for slight cursing and mentions of sex not described . KOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story with my brand new screenname! And for those of you who don't know, I'm the author ilovekendallschmidt, author of Who We Are and Worldwide, but like the idiot I am, I forgot my email address, so I locked myself out of my account. Anyway, I hope you like my first attempt at a Kogan story/two-shot thingy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story line.**

"Bye, Kendall!" his dad shouted from across the room. He was staying with them in Los Angeles for the week. "I'll be right back, just need to get a few things."

"Kay dad. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Kendall waited until he heard the ding of the elevator outside of apartment 2J. Then, he knew the coast was clear.

"He's gone, babe!" he yelled to his boyfriend who laid on his bed in their shared bedroom. Within seconds, Logan was off the bed and hurrying to the main room to find Kendall. He sat on the orange couch with his signature smirk, specifically directed at Logan this time. "And we've got the place to ourselves."

"Yessss," Logan sighed from accross the room. "It's about time!" He rushed over to meet Kendall, and soon their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss.

"And now you're all mine," Kendall teased as he leaned back into Logan's lips. He ran his tongue against the brunette's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. It wasn't long before Kendall won dominance over Logan- as usual. Logan's arms automatically wrapped around Kendall's neck. Kendall put his arms around Logan's waist but soon removed one of his hands to stroke the shorter's back.

"I love you," Kendall managed to speak against Logan's lips.

"I love you too, Kenny," Logan replied in a similar manner.

The doorknob to the apartment jiggled, but the two lovebirds didn't notice; they were too lost in the heat of the moment, moaning softly to each other. Logan started pulling on Kendall's soft blonde locks just seconds before the door to 2J bounced open. Revealing none other than Mr. Knight on the other side. He stopped in his tracks and stared at his son- who he thought was straight- in a heated liplock with his best friend.

"Kendall?" he said in a sweet manner across the room. It was only then that the two boys noticed the man standing there and pulled their mouths away from each other. Logan let go of Kendall's hair and blushed, innocently.

"D-dad, I-I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" He looked down then and noticed his hands still comfortably situated on Logan's wasit. He pulled them away and looked around nervously. The two blushed.

"It isn't what it looks like, huh?" The grown man was slowly making his way toward them with an intense look on his face. "Then what is it, hm? Tell me what you two were doing when I walked in this apartment!" By this time, he was standing right in front of them, and they were scared to death. "I want an answer!" he said after a short time with no reply.

"D-daddy?" Kendall whimpered. His dad leaned in toward him, menacingly, causing the boys to lean back in horror. "Daddy, I...I'm sorry." At this time, Kendall reached over to his side and grabbed Logan's hand in his own. He held their joined hands up proudly to show his father. "Logan and I are in love."

Deep gasps came from the mouths of Mr. Knight and Logan. Kendall stroked his boyfriend's hair to try and calm him. "Kendall..." his dad said, sounding almost hurt by the idea. "My boy...my little Kendall..."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm just gay. It's not like I'm dead or something." He gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Kendall Knight! You are in big, big trouble!" his dad shouted in his face. Logan tangled his arms clumsily around Kendall's middle for protection; the other slung an arm around Logan's shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Hmm, where do I begin? For kissing a boy, for being in love with your best friend, for being gay-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kendall screamed and stood up, trying to intimidate his dad. Logan watched in horror with tears in his eyes. "You cannot punish me for my sexual orientation!"

"Oh yeah? And why not? I'm your dad! I make the rules, not you!"

"It's not like I chose to be gay or to fall in love with Logan. I was born this way." He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him up off the couch. He mumbled, "Come on, Logie. Let's talk about this in our room." They started to walk back to the bedroom that they shared, but they were stopped by Kendall's father.

"And just wait until I tell your mother." Kendall instantly spun on his heels to face his father, and stood at full attention.

"Dad, no. You wouldn't"

"You know I would."

"Daddy, please don't tell her! Please!" His dad shook his head and laughed. Kendall spun around again and ran back to his and Logan's room, his boyfriend following not far behind.

Logan shut their door and locked it on the way in. Kendall already had his face buried in Logan's sheets. Tears poured out of his eyes.

Logan sat down behind him and kissed the back of his neck, causing the taller boy to shiver slightly. "Kenny, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"No!" he said as he lifted his face from the now tear-stained covers of Logan's bed. "No, baby, you don't understand. My mom- she hates gays; she hates everything about them. She's gonna make our lives hell! I know it, I just know it!"

Kendall buried his face in Logan's pillow and started to sob again. Logan just rubbed his back, reassuringly, and whispered to him: "Alright babe. Don't worry. Everything will work itself out. We'll get through this together." He tried to keep his voice steady, but he was on the verge of tears himself.

Mrs. Knight arrived home hours later to find Kendall and Logan still in their room and Mr. Knight sitting on the couch.

"Jenifer!" he called to her. They shared a hug and sat down together. "Jen, I'm so sorry to have to tell you, but I have terrible, terrible news."

Mrs. Knight tensed up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Our son is gay." Mr. Knight spat out the last word. His wife jumped up, and her face became a darkening shade of red.

"What?" she screamed. She was stomping toward the boys' door when Mr. Knight called her back.

"Wait, it gets better," he said sarcastically. "I was going out to the store before, but I left my wallet in the apartment. So I came back to get it, and you'll never believe what I saw!" He took a pause for dramatic effect. "I saw Kendall making out with Logan!"

"What the hell?" screamed even louder than before. Loud enough so that Kendall and Logan could hear her and get out from under the covers of Logan's bed and into their jeans before she banged on the door. "Open up! Open this freakin' door or I swear to God, I will break it down myself!"

"Mom, chill!" Kendall called, zippering his jeans as quickly as he could. They grabbed their shirts that they had discarded earlier but had no time to put them back on before profanities started leaving his Kendall's mother's mouth.

Kendall ran toward the door, revealing his mom on the other side, red as a tomato, fists clenched.

"Mommy?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" was the first thing she asked.

"'Casue, 'cause..." Kendall Knight was at a loss for words. "'Cause I don't have to wear a shirt. It's a free country, right?" he said, ever-the-innocent.

"You were having sex! I just know you were!" She looked over at the two shirtless boys with dishevled hair and bloodshot eyes.

"No. Why would you think that?" Logan joined in.

"Well, Mr. Smartass, the hair and eyes for one thing." Logan looked at himself in the mirror.

"Shit," they mumbled simultaneously.

"Yeah, you're in trouble, Kendall Francis Knight! Don't expect life to be good around here anymore!" She stormed away and then turned back. "Oh, and Kendall, start packing. You're switching rooms with Carlos." She was about to leave when she decided to smack her son right across the face, then slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Oh, poor Kendall! Not totally sure what I'm gonna do with chapter 2...eh I'll think of something. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. It's late and I didn't feel like checking this over. But anyway, comment please! Positive, negative, I don't really care. All comments make me happy! Kay, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Kogan fans! I'm back, after about an eternity with no updates. I have a lot going on in my life right now, plus two other stories that I'm working on...eh, enough with the excuses. On with the story:**

Kendall held a pile of plaid flannel shirts and skinny jeans in his arms. "Well," he began, "I guess this is it."

Logan looked heartbroken. "I guess so, sweetie," he whispered. "But- no, this can't be it! You can't move out! I'll miss you, baby!"

Kendall chuckled, but with tears in his eyes. "It's okay, Logie." He stepped closer to the brunette. "I'm only moving in with James. It's the next room over."

"B-but..." Logan stammered, tears about to leave his eyes. "You know we can't sneak around anymore. You're parents are always watching us. How are we supposed to be alone anymore?" Now Logan started to cry.

"Logie," Kendall pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Baby, don't cry. We'll figure it out. Like you said to me yesterday, everything will work itself out." Kendall put down the pile of clothes he was holding so that he could hold his Logie tight. "And with the strength of are love, anything is possible. For us."

Logan looked up at the blonde and smiled. "You are such a sappy romantic." The two giggled as they leaned their foreheads together. "Thanks," Logan said sweetly before bringing Kendall in for a soft kiss.

It was about ten seconds of pure paradise. Then, Mrs. Knight saw them, since the door to their room was required to be left open until Kendall moved out. "Eh-ehm!" they heard and quickly pulled away, their arms still around each other.

"Sorry, mom," Kendall said, distracted by staring into his boyfriend's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't you have some moving to do, Mr. Lover Boy?" she asked in a sort of evil tone.

"Mhm," Kendall agreed, but did not move. He was completely lost in his lover's eyes. Yes, he was a lover boy, and he was completely content to be one. Without caring that his mother was watching in complete shock and horror, he leaned in and pecked Logan. Again. And again. And again. And again. Soon, Kendall's tongue was dancing with Logan's, and no amount of shouting could stop them.

"Kendall, you stop this right now, Mister!" his mom called. It was as if he couldn't hear a thing she said. "You homos better stop this behavior right now or I'll...you don't even wanna _know_ what I'll do to you!" No, it wasn't that he couldn't hear. It was that he didn't care.

He walked toward his bed and fell on top of his Logan when they reached it. "Kendall Knight! Get off of Logan right now!" Kendall honestly didn't care what his own parents thought of him right now. They could hate him if they wanted to. He had Logan, and he knew that Logan would love him forever. So what did he need everyone else for?

For once in their lives, Kendall and Logan didn't care what anyone else thought. They were making out without a care in the world, because they were in love, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

When Kendall finally decided to break the contact, he stood up to give his mom one of his famous speeches. "Mom," he started, not quite sure where he was going with this, for his mom looked angrier than ever. "Yes, I'm gay. And there's nothing you can do to change that. Yeah, I'm a homo. You think it bothers me to be called that? No, because I'm proud of who I am. You're my mom, and I want you to support me. But it doesn't mean I _need_ you to support me. I've got Logan now. I found someone who accepts me for who I am. Whether this love is fair or not, me and Logan will make our way through it. Together. Because...well, because we don't have any other choice."

Complete silence. The tension in the room was tangible as the boys eagerly awaited a reply. "Kendall?" A tear slipped out of his mother's eye. "I can't...I just can't accept the fact that my son is..."

Kendall sighed. "Gay. You're son is gay. You can say it."

"No, Kendall, I can't. You don't understand, I-I can't," she cried.

"Mom, you don't have to accept us. You don't have to support us. But Logan and I are old enough, strong enough, and mature enough to make our own decisions. And we're staying together no matter what."

She paused. "Kendall? I have always admired you for following your heart, but...I just can't anymore. Kendall, I just can't watch this! I can't look at you with him! I'm sorry, baby, I loved you, but I just can't anymore!" Then, she ran out. Kendall just stood there, mouth and eyes wide.

"Did...did my mom just say...she...doesn't love me anymore?" he asked, hurt.

"Kendall," Logan stood up and wrapped his arms around Kendall from behind.

Kendall started to cry. "I didn't expect her to support us or anything, but...my mom doesn't love me anymore!"

"Kendall, it'll be alright sweetie. I promise. We'll get through this. I'm sure she didn't mean that, it just came out. I mean, how could she not love her little boy anymore? You mean the world to her."

"Meant," Kendall stated harshly. "You mean, I _meant _the world to her, until she found out I was gay!" He was sobbing by now. "It's not fair!"

"I know it's not," Logan tried to comfort his boyfriend. "But haven't you ever heard the sayng, 'It gets better'?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at this. "It's the famous motto of gay advocates. It's never easy at first, but it does get better." Logan kissed the back of Kendall's head. "And it will get better for us."

**A/N: Umm...not really sure what that was...and they lived happily ever after? Sure, let's go with that! I'm not good with positivity. Still hating on Kendall's mom for this, not that I'd expect Mama Knight to ever do anything like this!**

**So this is actually not all that uncommon. For those of you who don't know, many gay kids do get thrown out of their house, beaten, or taken to therapists to, quote, "Pray Away the Gay." Their parents basically disown them because they like the same sex. And it breaks my heart to hear stories like this.**

**That was actually the point that I was trying to prove by writing this story. Now that you've seen it happen with two boys who are close to your heart and you've experienced the abuse from their point of view, I'm hoping that at least one person will stop and think before calling someone gay or making fun of someone who is gay. It's just a dream...**

**Anyways, that was a sad story with a sad author's note so, I'm gonna go before I get everyone too depressed. Bye!**


End file.
